digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NitroWolf1283
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Fan:Digimon Adventure 03 (ShadowPikachu126) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ryo205 (talk) 03:45, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Shockmon and Dorlumon Well, I suppose I can do such a simple task. Though, I must ask, are you sure you weren't inspired by Neoarchangemon of Deviantart in terms of some of their designs? I don't mean to say you're like that, but I pointed out before that Shockmon looks a little too much like one of his own designs..... I mean, I can keep the Rookie forms as they are, just as long as I know two simple things; One; Shockmon digivolves to Ballistamon and Dorlumon digivolves to Dorlulumon, correct? I mean, it's kind of obvious they do. Two; Would I be of any aid with designing the evolutions up to Mega Level? OmegaShoutmon and Arresterdramon would be included, just with different designs for whatever I end up having in mind for the whole lines. As long as you are okay with that then I can happily do a few pics for ya. The GLORIOUS one!!! (talk) 05:16, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Your right with the evolutions, and if you want you can help me with the up to mega digivolitons, also you can feel free to change up the design if you want. (NitroWolf1283 (talk) 05:32, July 5, 2013 (UTC)) Mind Blown! Those are awesome! (NitroWolf1283 (talk) 05:58, July 5, 2013 (UTC)) Re:Sorry It's quite alright honestly, I just never expected to be swarmed with requests all of a sudden. X___X Though, I must ask, how much are you enjoying Digimon Classic so far anyways? The GLORIOUS one!!! (talk) 04:36, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :Well, it's turning out to be interesting in any case so far. Though when you give me credit, I recommend also listing my Fanfiction.net username as Bowser da King, since it may be easier for some people to find me there than they might here, since my userpage is rather disorganized at the moment here. As for that Link Template you mentioned, what exactly do you mean by that? I'm sort of unfamiliar with Wikia still so I'm confused. X___X The GLORIOUS one!!! (talk) 20:32, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Would this work by any chance for Labramon/Leopardmon? The GLORIOUS one!!! (talk) 22:12, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Fan Art I would be happy to do some art for you. I've been trying to keep up with your story as best as I can. I probably won't have time to do anything until the weekend and even then it's not guaranteed but I'll try to make some. Can I ask which digimon you'd like me to do?--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 01:25, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Give me a digimon you'd like me to do and I'll do it. That can be your sample of my work and if you like it enough you can use it. Just tell me what you'd like me to do and I'll show you how I would do it. I don't know what you're looking for so you'd have to tell me--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 23:36, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Ok I'll try to find some time this weekend. I have a question though because it may factor into how I imagine the DigiXros. Is the band on ZapZapmon's left wrist a Holy Ring or is it just basically a gold bracelet?--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 02:17, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :Also, you should probably license those two images unless you're ok with them possibly getting deleted. I can help you with that if you need me to--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 02:48, September 12, 2013 (UTC) How's this? I edited the image of ZapZapmon and gave him a helmet based off Boostmon, body, arm, and leg armor similar to Boostmon's, the four clamps from Boostmon, and I added a clamp to ZapZapmon's tail. If there's anything you'd like to be different about it just let me know and I'll fix it.--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 01:05, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Sure I could do that. I'll work on it when I have time--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 01:27, September 17, 2013 (UTC) How do you like X3? So what do you think? I recolored X2's eyes to match Sealsdramon's, gave him Sealsdramon's left leg and foot, as well as shoulder armor and on his left hand I gave him armor like Sealsdramon's with ZapZapmon's gold bracelet. I also redesigned ZapZapmon's tail to match Sealsdramon's.--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 23:19, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Wow that's pretty amazing, i like it (NitroWolf1283 (talk) 00:17, September 23, 2013 (UTC)) I'm glad you like it. Sorry it's been a while. Between cross country, school, homecoming, and my internet/computer acting up I've either been too busy or couldn't get on. Are there any other designs you'd like or are you still planning them out?--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 17:56, September 28, 2013 (UTC) X4 Alright I'll work on that when I get time. And don't worry I was planning on switching up the body after X3--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 21:34, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I've been busy. I was able to work on it a little last weekend and so far I have designed from his feet up to his chest. I'm planning on working on it this weekend if I'm not too busy and hopefully it'll be done by Monday--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 00:14, November 2, 2013 (UTC) For some reason the internet won't work on my laptop (where the image of X4 is) but it's working perfectly on my kindle. Because of that I can't upload the image but I wanted to let you know it is done and I'll try to get it up asap--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 04:02, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Here it is, finally. Sorry it took so long. What do you think?--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 00:24, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Mind-blowing is what I was going for. I'm a little disappointed with how his face turned out but no matter what I tried I couldn't get it to look how I imagined it. Anyways now that cross country is over I'll have woke more free time to work on it--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 00:42, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Here's X5 So what do you think about X5? I gave him Macedramon's wings and mace, but I also decided to throw in the kinkoji on his tail. Thought it could give extra boosts of energy when its power is awoken like in the anime. I got rid of one pair of the clampers so he could flap his wings and fly. I was assuming the clampers were retractable (or at least to an extent) but I figured if there were too many they'd get in the way. I also added the stripes on his arm--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 05:37, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing. Do you have anything in mind or is it all up to me?--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 06:10, December 7, 2013 (UTC) I've been working on Kavaramon's Super Digivolition a little and I wanted to run a couple ideas past you. Kavaramon reminded me a little of a satyr and I wanted to throw in a bit more to make its digivolution more satyr-like. I would make its horns larger and curlier (like what happens when they get older) and I kinda wanted to give it a . That's Dionysus' weapon but some myths have satyrs use them too because they're followers of Dionysus. What do you think? Also what do you want it to be named so I can name the image correctly?--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 07:24, December 23, 2013 (UTC) A Thyrsus sounds great and so do the horns, sorry about no getting back to you, I was a little more than busy with school and some papers. (NitroWolf1283 (talk) 08:06, December 23, 2013 (UTC)) That's fine I completely understand. Is there anything else you can think of that you want me to add?--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 18:19, December 23, 2013 (UTC) No there is nothing that I can think off. (NitroWolf1283 (talk) 01:02, December 24, 2013 (UTC)) Ok I'll get working on it. What do you want the digimon to be named so I can name the image accordingly?--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 01:57, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Ok I have a name Silenusmon, Silenus was a satyr and tutor and companion to greek god Dionysus and inbetween Pan and the satyrs, you may have seen him in Percy Jackson and the Olympians on the council of cloven elders. Also make sure his super evolution is compatable with Boommon from Digimon fusion as they are the ZapZapmon DX. (I love how that sounds.) (NitroWolf1283 (talk) 05:45, December 24, 2013 (UTC)) I actually thought about looking up Silenus for inspiration. And I'm also currently rereading that series right now. Funny how things work out like that. I'll make sure of that (and you're right that does sound pretty awesome)--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 05:52, December 24, 2013 (UTC) And here he is: Silenusmon. I decided against the extremely curly horns and instead just made them longer. I gave him a thyrsus in each hand. I put blades on the Kavara Gauntlets so they can be used in battle (similar to Growlmon and WarGrowlmon) but also I figured they could help guide him when he's in the air after using the Blast Off System. He has a set of reed pipes hanging from his neck. They could be decorative or usable in battle, your choice. If you decide to go with the second, I suggest using them with the Gauntlets. Satyrs are known for nature magic and since the Gauntlets take energy from the environment, it isn't that big of a stretch to use it in nature magic. And for the biggest difference, I recolored his fur to brown. What do you think?--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 08:30, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Absolutely. I'll try to find time to work on them but I'm kinda swamped with homework though so I don't know when I'll get them done.--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 04:08, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Zapzapmon DX Hey dude. Wow its been a while. Senior year is rough. Whoever says otherwise is a liar lol. I have about 3 more weeks of school. I haven't been able to work on DX much, but I'd say I'm about halfway done. I hope I can get it done soon and I haven't made you wait too long.--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 00:13, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I present to you the long-awaited Zapzapmon DX!!! What do you think?? I put horns on each head. I moved the boombox down to his chest and I put Silenusmon's face on the speaker. I gave him the gauntlets from Silenusmon and the boosters too. And of course he's wielding a thyrsus in each hand. Let me know what you think.--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 06:03, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey I haven't heard from you in a while. How are the plans for X7 coming along? --CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 23:31, December 28, 2014 (UTC)